


Milk, Tea and Oranges

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-08
Updated: 2003-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick comes home with some shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk, Tea and Oranges

Sara doesn't realise Warrick's back until she feels his hand rubbing gentle circles on her back. She doesn't speak, stays bent over the toilet bowl and prays for the nausea to pass soon. He kneels behind her and waits too.

When the worst appears to be over, they both recognise it, which is at once reassuring and strange. That's when he pulls her into his arms, so that her head is resting against his chest, and he holds a cold flannel to her face, wiping gently before throwing it into the sink, handing her a glass of water. She rinses her mouth out before returning her head to its previous position, and when he asks her gently if she's ready to move, she begs for just another few minutes.

"This is all your fault you know," she tells him, not for the first time, and he chuckles.

"I don't recall you fighting me off," he reminds her, and there's not much she can say to that.

Eventually, she meets his gaze, nods once, and he stands, lifting her off her feet, carrying her to the living room and depositing her on the couch, pulling the throw over her and kissing the top of her head, telling her that he'll be back in a minute. It's practically the same thing he told her when he left to go to the store. She'd been dozing on the couch, but he hadn't been gone long before the nausea took over, and she'd barely made it to the bathroom in time.

Eyes closed, she lies on the couch, listening to him as he unpacks the groceries, just the essentials he tells her, and she knows exactly what they are.

A bag of oranges, some of which she'll take to the lab, because they're good for her, and fruit is one of the few things that's guaranteed to stay down. Others won't last as long, because any minute now he's going to break out the juicer, make some fresh orange juice to put in the fridge so that she can have some before she goes out to work.

Tea and milk, more milk than tea, are the other items he'll have bought. Tea, not coffee, because he's insisted that she cut out caffeine until the baby is born. The only reason tea is allowed in her diet is that Catherine swore it helped her with morning sickness, and she'll try anything to combat it. So he acquiesced, compromising with one cup a day, as milky as she can stand it.

There are times when she's not sure they can do this, can hardly believe that she and Warrick are going to be parents.

There are times when she's terrified.

Then she remembers that Warrick is there when she's sick, holding her, keeping her supplied with milk tea and oranges.

She knows that as long as she has that, everything is going to be fine.


End file.
